Vows
by eprime
Summary: Pillow talk.


**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito  
**Contains:** fluff, almost crack  
**Summary:** Pillow talk.  
**Author's Note:** I really wanted to have a chapter of ITDT and the epilogue of UTS to post, but my youngest brother showed up in town a bit unexpectedly. Also, birthday stuff, etc., so please bear with me a few more days. :) In lieu of that, I'm offering a tiny ficlet I wrote a few months ago because ptw30 prompted with me with some idea I can't remember off the top of my head, so I think I gave the exact opposite of what she asked for because I'm mean like that.

* * *

Asami's come was still drying on Akihito's thighs, his lover's warm fingertips tracing circles low on his belly as Akihito all but purred beneath his touch. Lost in his own private thoughts, his lips curved up, and Asami watched him with a curious and tender light in his eyes.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Hm?" Akihito's eyes refocused and he looked at Asami and blushed a little. "Nothing."

One elegant eyebrow raised. "It didn't seem like nothing to make you smile like that."

"You don't always have to know everything, Asami," Akihito retorted.

The other eyebrow rose. "Is that a challenge?"

"No!" Akihito made a move to roll away, but he was too late, as always. Asami loomed over him, pinning him easily to the mattress. Akihito groaned. "Asami, we just went at it for hours! Don't even."

"Then tell me."

Akihito huffed. "Fine, you sexed-crazed freak. I was just thinking about how weird it was that I was actually happy with a bastard like you. I'm dating super-villain number one, and I'm fucking happy, all right?"

He wanted to wipe off the smug, self-satisfied smirk from Asami's face with his fist, but he knew that would probably only turn the perverted jerk on. Instead, he blushed again and glared up into Asami's amused eyes. He obviously knew exactly what Akihito was thinking, but then that sharp, golden gaze softened into a look of indulgent affection and Akihito's cranky facade crumbled.

His heart started beating a little faster in response. He still wasn't used to these unguarded looks and moments with Asami, despite how much they had come through together. This openness Asami showed him now-he craved it and yet it floored him every time.

"Dating, Akihito? It's a little more than that, isn't it?"

"I-I suppose," Akihito stammered, embarrassed to be discussing the proper nomenclature of whatever they were.

"We're lovers at the very least, are we not?" Asami had bent low, his lips hovering over Akihito's, his eyes burning into him.

"Y-yeah."

"In fact, you're mine, Akihito. All mine. You know that. Haven't I said it from the beginning?"

Akihito hadn't intended to acknowledge that with an affirmative reply, but then Asami had begun nibbling at his throat, while his palm slid over the left side of his chest and pressed down against his thudding heart. "Nnngh..."

"Is that a yes?" Asami murmured, licking along his jaw to Akihito's lips.

Akihito nodded.

"Say it. Who do you belong to?"

Akihito's eyebrows drew together, a line appearing between them, but Asami's mouth moved down to a nipple, teasing it into a stiff peak; a faint pressure of teeth that served to both warn and arouse.

"Fuck..._you_! You!"

"Good boy."

Akihito growled, and Asami laughed, his face raising up to meet Akihito's fierce glare as Akihito fisted his fingers in Asami's hair and tugged.

"And you belong to _me_, bastard!"

Again, that tender, indulgent expression hit him like a punch to the gut, and Asami smiled. "Always so slow, Akihito. But you do get there eventually. If you can finally see and acknowledge that, perhaps now it's time to take the next step."

"What...what are you saying?" Akihito stared at Asami like he'd grown two heads.

"I think you know."

Dumbfounded, Akihito shook his head.

Asami rolled onto his side, and propped himself up on one elbow as he gazed down at Akihito. "I think we should make it official."

"Official?" Akihito's eyes grew round.

"Of course, we can't actually marry," Asami continued, his fingers traveling over Akihito's ribs. "But adoption is an option."

"Adoption!" Akihito's voice came out in an incredulous squeak.

"Hm, yes. I did think you might balk at that, stubborn as you are. If you wish to keep your name, then I suppose I can compromise." Asami smiled as if he were conveying a great favor. "Perhaps just a small commitment ceremony then." Akihito did his best to keep his jaw from dropping in unutterable shock. Asami looked heart-wrenchingly sincere. "Your family, your closest friends, perhaps Kirishima and Suoh, they should be there when we say our vows."

"Vows?" Akihito couldn't help it this time, his face must have shown that he felt like he had fallen into some nonsensical, anti-universe where stoic underworld crimelords forthrightly spoke of commitment ceremonies with their captured boy toys.

"It _is_customary," Asami said with all seriousness. "Perhaps on the roof of Sion, where we first met."

"We met in the alley, where you and your goons roughed me up."

Asami waved that away. "Details."

"Are you...are you _serious_?"

The wounded look Asami gave him made Akihito's insides shrivel. _Fuck_. He _was_serious. Underneath all that reserve beat the heart of a total sap. Who would've ever thought? Not him, that's for sure.

Akihito hid a horrified grimace by scrubbing a hand over his face and releasing a short, desperate sounding laugh. "Um, this is really sudden."

A sudden heavy silence descended, and Asami's hand stilled. Akihito didn't dare take his hand away from his eyes.

"You don't want to." Asami's voice was slow and carefully neutral. Akihito winced beneath his fingers.

Oh, God. He'd hurt Asami. Asami had reached out to him, finally opened up to him the way he'd always wanted, and Akihito _knew_that didn't come easily to him. How could he be so insensitive? He was the lowest of the low.

"No! It's not that! It's just-_crap_...Asami, I really-" His hand fell away and he met Asami's highly amused gaze. The bastard's eyes were _dancing_. "You fucking _asshole_!"

Asami fell back against the bed and began laughing, and Akihito immediately straddled him, pounding at his chest and cursing until Asami grabbed his wrists. "Your _face_..." His voice was breathless with laughter.

Were those _tears_coming from his eyes, he was laughing so hard? Akihito's lips twitched, and unwillingly, he broke out into a laugh of his own. "You really are a bastard, you know?" He balled his fist and socked Asami in the arm-hard. "Yeah, yeah. You had me going, but what if I had really been into the idea, huh?"

Asami snorted. "To quote you: 'As if.'"

Akihito grinned and slid down until he was snuggled up against Asami's larger frame. Thank God, Asami had been joking. Just seeing him laugh like that was huge enough, seeing him happy, because of him. Nothing felt better than that. Who needed vows and ceremonies? They'd gone through hell and back to get where they were, and he didn't need words or anything more to know that Asami's heart beat only for him.


End file.
